battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Discoveries
Discoveries is the twelfth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Although it is the final mission in the main story, the plot resumes in the Resurrection DLC. Overview Iden Versio's attempt to save her father on the Eviscerator has failed. Not because she couldn't get to him, but because she did and he refused to leave before his ship went down. Knowing she was going to lose her father forever, all she could think about was Del. She tries to reach him on the comms but hears nothing. She escapes the burning destroyer in an escape pod... then darkness. Her pod has crashed on the surface of Jakku. Del finds it and opens the hatch, then helps Iden out of the pod. A confused but happy Iden peers around and notices everything is quiet. Del tells her that it's finally over. The Rebellion has won. She lets it sink in momentarily before grabbing Del's face with both hands and kissing him deeply. A very excited ID10 droid has sped off to locate Shriv and is happily pestering him like a dog who hasn't seen it's owner in days. Shriv swipes at it and insists that it stop. Del and Iden are still in a full embrace but stop when Shriv approaches and clears his throat. He is glad to see Iden well and insists that she and Del follow him. Over the ridge they see the Eviscerator, still partially intact but crashed on the planet's surface. A look of mixed emotions covers Iden's face as she reaches for Del's hand. Decades later, Kylo Ren's personal shuttle has landed on the surface of Pillio. He disembarks with several Stormtroopers and is met by Protectorate Gleb. She has captured Del Meeko and the Corvus and takes Kylo to him. Kylo approaches him and demands the map to Skywalker's location. Del refuses to provide any information and Kylo uses the dark side of the force to enter Del's mind. With this power, Kylo is able to relive some of Del's memories. Del fights the mental presence but is unable to resist. Through the memories, Kylo learns of Iden Versio (whether or not he knew anything prior about Del and Iden is not stated). He taunts Del with the visions stating that Iden forced Del to become a traitor, that Del thinks she saved him when she did not. Kylo also mentions their daughter. Kylo continues to probe Del's mind and discovers that Del had not only been to Pillio before, but had met Luke Skywalker in the caves. Bits and pieces of their conversation is heard and Kylo realizes that through Luke, Del had discovered faith. It was this faith that led Del to the Force and the Force brought Del to the 'old man'. It was this man that had the map and it was Del's return to Pillio that doomed him to capture. In the next vision, Kylo is taken to Del's homeworld of Vardos where, according to Kylo, Del's family was broken. Kylo threatens to break him again but Del tells him he is wrong - that he will resist. Kylo however is more powerful than Del expected and soon enough, Del breaks. Del tells him where the map is and Kylo leaves. Gideon Hask walks into the Corvus and taunts a broken Del. Del knows his end has come and tells Hask to stop wasting time. Hask, in his anger, yells at Del, though Del takes the time to taunt Hask. Hask, now after Iden, momentarily walks away. Hask takes some time to consider, but ends Del's life. Outside the ship an upset Hask meets with Gleb. She wants to continue Operation: Resurrection as planned but Hask feels the project has been compromised. Even after the Empire rebuilt her home and allowed Jinata Security to maintain control of the system, Gleb let them down by falling behind schedule and allowing an outsider to discover their plans. She offers to relocate the project and triple efforts on Athulla. He agrees but leaves behind a few of his men to make sure that she does. He tells her to bury Del and his crew, but leave the Corvus alone. He is counting on Iden to look for and find it. Objectives None are listed in this mission Walkthrough There are two cutscenes to start this mission. One with Iden where she is found in the escape pod on Jakku by Del and Shriv. The second takes place 30 years later when Del and the Covus are captured on Pillio by Protectorate Gleb. Players will take over Kylo Ren as he searches Del's memories for answers. Kylo has three abilities. Pull, Frenzy, and Freeze. Pull uses the Forced to pull enemies off their feet and towards him. Frenzy allows Kylo to leap from enemy to enemy, striking at them. Freeze freezes enemies in front of Kylo for a short duration, allowing for easier kills. Unlike Luke, he will deflect some of the blaster fire on his own. The path is very linear, so exploring isn't needed and will often result in a 'leaving area' warning. As Kylo fight his way through Del's memories, he will taunt Del with them, twisting his thoughts to break him. Heading inside the first building, will lead to a new path. This one will lead to a tower with an elevator. The main door will be locked. Look for another entrance on the side covered in insect amber. Break this to enter. The next area is rock pathway that resembles Del's meeting with Luke in The Observatory. Past that is a quick vision of Del's capture. The vision next changes to Vardos, Del's homeworld and where he met Iden. Clear out the school's courtyard and steps. Once everything is dead, the door into the school should be open. Inside, Kylo will once again be with Del on the Corvus and a cutscene will start. Collections There are no collectibles in this mission. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)